Bruce Banner (Earth-14042)
| Universe = Earth-14042 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Green Skin | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human mutated by gamma radiation | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = King Ryū | First = Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Season 1 1 | Last = Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Season 1 51 | HistoryText = Hulk, the alter-ego of Dr. Robert Bruce Banner, is a member of the Avengers. His history of becomming the Hulk is presumably identical to that of his Earth-616 counterpart. Unlike most other incarnations of the character, this incarnation of Hulk is apparently stuck in Hulk form all the time, rather than transforming back and forth between his human and monstrous forms. He is also slightly more intelligent than most other incarnations of the character, being able to speak in full sentences. Like the other Avengers, Hulk attended the presentation of Tony Stark's and Dr. Akatsuki's DISKs. When the presentation was crashed by Loki and the Celebrity Five, who released a large number of supervillains, Hulk fought along with the other Avengers to try and detain the villains again. When the villains took Pepper Potts hostage however, the Avengers were forced to stand down. Hulk was the first of the Avengers that got trapped in a DISK by Loki. . After being trapped in a DISK, Hulk's DISK was found by Tim Gilliam, who D-smashed him and made the villain Diablo use his alchemy to mind control Hulk into attacking an air force base. Thor and Iron Man confronted him, but were easily defeated. Captain America had more luck, but it was only thanks to Spider-Man destroying Diablo's potion that the mind control was broken, after which Akira D-secured Hulk into a new DISK to prevent Tim from recalling him. Now that he was back with the Avengers, Hulk needed somebody with a green biocode in order to be released. Thus, he ended up as the partner of Edward Grant, the youngest and most insecure member of the team. Hulk however managed to see past Ed's cowardice and realize his value, like his intelligence and great knowledge of the various villains the team fought. When Ed was about to quit the team and Hawkeye threatened to confiscate his DISK because of this, Hulk actually stood up for Ed and stated he considered him a great partner. At one point, his DISK was stolen by Noriko Ashida and delivered to Loki, but thankfully Ed and the other kids, helped by the X-Men, managed to get the DISKs back, after which the Avengers defeated Loki. Soon after, a new threat presented itself: Red Skull. In order to stop Red Skull's plan to destroy the world, the Avengers had to split up to take out his 5 bases of operation. Ed and Hulk were tasked with taking out the base guarded by Abomination, located in the Raft. In this figh they received unexpected help from the Celebrity Five, and teamed up with Power Man. Hulk and Power Man worked together again in the final battle against Red Skull, where they used their great strength to tear Red Skull's giant robot apart. When Spider-Man was possessed by the Venom Symbiote, Hulk travelled to New York with Ed, Hikaru, Chris, Captain America and Thor to stop him. They managed to force Venom to leave Spider-Man, but the creature then bonded with Hulk and turned him into a monstrous entity. By deploying the symbiote's only weakness, loud sound, the Avengers were able to separate Hulk and Venom again, after which Hulk used his Build Up Armor to knock the symbiote out, which was then D-secured by Hikaru. With the Dimension Sphere now in their hands, Tony Stark planned to use the sphere's powers to open a gate to the Dark Dimension and save Dr. Akatsuki. For this purpose he contacted the Avengers' former member Dr. Pym to help him. Pym was still embittered towards the Avengers, but agreed to help. Helped by Pym and Pym's robot assistant Ultron, Iron Man build a device called the Dimension Gate. When Iron Man asked Pym to speed up the testing, Pym gave Ultron an upgrade to make him more humanlike and give him the ability to learn. This turned out to be a great mistake however, since Ultron now realized his superiority and decided that he should rule mankind. After first turning the Avengers' own base against them, but eventually being defeated there, Ultron uploaded his mind to the computernetwork and hacked into the S.H.I.E.L.D. computers to gain access to a military satellite weapon called Blue Javelin. Iron Man destroyed the satellite before Ultron could use it, but when the World Security Council heard about Pym being Ultron's creator, they gave an order for his arrest. In his panic, Pym fled from the Helicarrier towards a lake house that the Avengers frequently used to retreat to back when he was still a member. The Avengers tracked him down to this lake house, where they managed to convince Pym to stand down since they wouldn't let him be arrested. When Ultron started his ultimate plan, to subdue humanity to his rule with the help of his army of gigantic Omega Ultron bodies, Pym was asked to create a computer virus that could take out all Omega Ultron's at once while the Avengers tried to keep Ultron busy. Iron Man, Thor, Captain America and finally Hulk all fought Omega Ultron, but where unable to defeat him. Fortunately, Pym finished the virus in time and Omega Ultron was defeated. Hulk had a hand in his defeat by using his Build Up Armor to punch a hole in Omega Ultron's body, which Wasp then used to insert the virus into Ultron's CPU. When Ed became a victim of the vampire Baron Blood, Hulk learned from Iron Man how he could use the synchronization between himself and Ed (which was formed during the fight with Loki) to trigger Eds' biocode and expell Baron Blood's influence. After Akira was tricked by a new villain, Ronin, to release him from the Dark Dimension, the kids and Avengers soon found himself fighting Ronin to prevent the villain from stealing the Treasures of Darkenss, with which the Celebrity Five intended to release Loki and an even more powerfull evil, Dormammu, from the Dark Dimension. During this quest, the Avengers discovered Ronin was actually Nozomu Akatsuki, who had been turned evil by Dormammu, and had to find the DISk of Dr. Strange to help Tony when the latter was infected by energy from the Dimension Sphere. Once Tony was saved, the Avengers learned about Loki's true plan and attempted to stop him by destroying the Dark Gate device. Hulk helped fight off Iron Monger and Bi-Beast, who were guarding the Dark Gate. Although the heroes failed to prevent the gate from being opened and at least Loki to escape the Dark Dimension, Akira and Hikaru did manage to free their father from Dormammu's influence, restoring him back to his normal persona of Nozomu Akatsuki. Now free, Nozomu build a new Biocode installer and gave Nick Fury a complete biocode. Fury used this new power to permanently release all captured heroes from their DISks, including Hulk. Now free, the Avengers began to plan a counterattack against Dormammu, while their partners had their limited biocodes removed. When Dormammu demanded the Avengers' souls as a sacrifice, the World Security Council decided to agree in hopes of saving Earth. Fortunately for the Avengers, Nick Fury disagreed with the plan and ordered the S.H.I.E.L.D. team send to capture the heroes to stand down. Instead, the Avengers once more teamed up with their partners, despite the loss of their biocodes, to defeat Dormammu and Loki. When Dormammu learned about the Avengers' plan to use 10 laser cannons powered by the Kree Mact to destroy him, he and Loki attacked the Helicarrier with a squadron of Mindless Ones. Hulk at first did not participate in the fight to defend the Helicarrier, since the Avengers' had to save their strength for Dormammu. However, after their team of secondary heroes was crippled, Hulk had to join the battle anyway. When the attack was repelled, the cannons were succesfully deployed to destroy the gate to the Dark Dimension and severy weaken Dormammu. However, Loki seized this opportunity to D-secure Dormammu and steal his powers for himself. Hulk joined his fellow Avengers in the fight against Loki, but even with their Build Up Armors they were unable to beat him and Hulk was forced to retreat, leaving only Iron Man to continue the fight. Hulk is last seen after Loki is defeated and both he and his final army of Mindless Ones are D-secured. | Powers = Presumably those of his Earth-616 counterpart. | Abilities = Presumably those of his Earth-616 counterpart | Strength = | Weaknesses = Digital Internment: As with all individuals stored within DISKs, the Hulk can only be free on a limited basis, returning to the Disk after a set amount of time and cannot be released again until the Disk resets. To be set free it requires Edward Grant's Assistance. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Hulk's body seems to produce a significant amount of heat as steam is seen rising from his skin. * Similarly to the Hulk from Marvel's Avengers Assemble and Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., this adaptation of the Green Goliath doesn't transform back and forth between Bruce Banner and Hulk. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Gamma Ray Exposure Category:Banner Family Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Leaping Category:Regeneration Category:Regenerative Durability